The Changing Winds
by YukiYukina
Summary: While on the front lines protecting Forland, Milano is kidnapped. What will Alita do? Will Alita and Milano's love prevail or will evil rip these starcrossed lovers apart?
1. Prelude

I do not own Murder Princess or any of the characters, only the plot. :)

* * *

The Teoria crashed to the ground as a group of four ran from the room slamming the doors shut, never to open again. The first to escape was a woman with long blonde hair and ruby red eyes in a white dress with a black corset was named Princess Alita whose body housed the soul of Falis, an infamous bounty hunter. Falis's body, which stood slightly past Alita had dark purple hair and sky blue eyes and wore a black maids uniform was inhabited by the true soul of Princess Alita, who goes by the name Milano.

Leaning against Milano was Prince Kaito. Kaito has chin length blonde hair and red eyes. He wore a dark suit of beside Milano was the family's elderly butler, Jodo.

Because of Alita's great battle powers,the new king, Kaito appointed her as the Forland Kingdom's protector and army general. Milano, ever loyal to her Princess choose to follow Alita to every battle against enemy nations. As a sign of great fear and respect Alita became known as the 'Murder Princess'.

As Alita's reputation grew so too did the relationship between Milano and her Princess. Their trust in one another became unbreakable. And even though they both would never admit it, they both felt more towards the other than friendship. Jodo had even at one point commented on how it was improper for a Princess and her maid to be together only for King Kaito to reprimand him.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction, please review

Yukina


	2. Chapter 1: The Battlefield

I don't own Murder Princess, if I did Alita and Falis would have AT LEAST kissed!

* * *

**Two Months Later**

The Erallan Kingdom's troops closed in.

Erallan was a kingdom neighboring Forland and had recently declared war upon the kingdom. King Kaito seeing only one way to protect his country sent out Forland's secret weapon...

Alita, the MURDER PRINCESS

The opposing armies clashed, Alita in the lead with sword in hand. Effortlessly slicing through Erallan's ranks. The Forland army following her lead. The opposing numbers began to dwindle.

Watching from a distance was Alita's personal maid, Milano. Milano stood in a campsite occupied by the Forland army. She watched in excitement as victory was in hand only to see an enemy creeping up behind Alita.

Desperately, Milano raced towards Alita, but it was too late. The enemy's sword bit into Alita's shoulder, spraying her blood all over Alita's pristine white dress.

Alita stops suddenly and her comrades run recognizing the sign of Alita's berserk rage. In a wild frenzy Alita attacks, slicing brutally through the ranks, unable to distinguish friend from foe.

"Princess!" Milano cried as Alita attacked an ally. Alita's attack stopped sparing her comrades and several enemies.

Milano's shout had caught the attention of a member of Erallan's army. His name was Jeremiah Van Marks, an Erallan nobleman.

Jeremiah stopped, his body stiffening in shock as he recognized Falis's body in a maid's uniform. With great speed he raced towards Milano. When he reached her his arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand covered her mouth muffling Milano's cries as he dragged her off the battlefield.

Milano struggled only for darkness to encase her.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 2: Milano's Disappearance

I don't own Murder Princess

* * *

Alita stood watching as her allies gathered those who had survived her rampage. When the prisoners were secure Alita led her troops back to the Forland army's camp.

Immediately upon entering the camp Alita realize that something was very wrong. As she glanced around she watched as the soldiers who were ordered to protect Milano and the camp were searching the camp in a panic.

Growing worried Alita grabbed the closest soldier. "What is going on around here?" Alita asked in a sharp, steel-like voice.

"Ms. Milano has gone missing," the soldier stammered out in reply, terrified. Those four words almost did what monsters and armies could not. They almost put a stop to Alita's heart.

Immediately Alita took charge. " Those of you who fought with me today, search the area surrounding the camp. You simpletons who lost my Milano, search the area surrounding the battlefield. I will be in my tent, you have one hour to find a clue of Milano's disappearance. Go!" Alita cried causing the troops to scatter to fulfill her wishes.

Alita dragged herself to the largest tent on camp as she held her heavily bleeding arm. Stumbling on to a bed of pillows Alita began to wrap her wound. "I'll save you Milano, I swear."

**-At Jeremiah's hideout-**

As Milano began to awaken she noticed two things. One, that her hands were chained above her head and two, that she had a gag in her mouth.

Milano heard a bang off to the side, as though a metal door slamming against a wall. Glancing over she saw a tall man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and dark green eyes. The man wore a white ruffled dress shirt and black slacks.

"I see you're awake, my beautiful fiancée." the man said in a kind voice. "How I missed glazing at your magnificent beauty," the man smirked, "I can't wait to finally possess that body of yours at last."

The man walked in front of Milano and kneeled on one knee. "I apologize, you must be confused Ms. Body-thief. I'm Jeremiah Van Marks, Falis's fiancé. I am a renowned Soul Reader." Jeremiah laughed cruelly. "To bad for you I only care for that body, not the soul."

* * *

Thank you for reading, sorry for the wait :)

-Yukina


End file.
